Taking risks
by chibinekogirl101
Summary: She shot under the covers and heard the door open. She waited till she heard it close again, and looked to see where she was, she looked and the person sleeping in the bed and froze at who she saw. There, sleeping soundly, was Alvin. one-shot.


Taking risks

The chipettes and chipmunks where on a school trip for the weekend. Britney had this idea to walk around the halls after lights out. "are you sure about this britney?" elenor asked, a little worried. "OF corse, have i ever let you down?" britney replyed. "w-well actually you-" "can it janette" britney snapped. Then, they heard someone comeing up the staris. "hide" elenore yepled. They all ran into different rooms. Britney ran in and closed the door quickley, but quitely. She let her eyes get ajust to the darkness as she panned the room she would probably be in for a while. She heard footsteps aproatch on the other side of the door. She panicked and dived into the neerest bed, trying to not awaken the person occupiying it. She shot under the covers and heard the door open. She waited till she heard it close again, and looked to see where she was, she looked and the person sleeping in the bed and froze at who she saw. There, sleeping soundly, was Alvin. 'OH NO, WHAT DO I DO, IF I WAKEN ALVIN, MY REPUTATION WILL FALL!' Britney yelled in her head. Then she found herself stearing at him. 'thats funny, how can an annoying, punk, stupid rockstar sleep so soundly, he actually looks cute, DID I JUST THINK THAT?' she steared and tryed to think of an escape. There was nowere to hide, nowere to run. She was trapped. 'Maby if i wake up Alvin, he can help me.' 'yea, in 1000 years, this is ALVIN were thinking about here' 'i know, he is my only chance...' She started fighting her Conscience as she steard at him. Whatching him breath in and out at a steady pace. she had gatherd simon and theadore where in the other 2 beds. The next thing she knew, she was strocking him lightly on the cheek. 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING! PAPARAZZI COME AT THIS TIME OF NIGHT, IF THEY CATCH YOU YOUR DONE FOR!' But no, she kept on gently strocking the annoying pest. 'why am i doing this? he is just an annoying ego maniac, there is nothing els about it.' She thought wrong. she found herself leaning forwards towards him. 'NO NONONONONO! STOP RIGHT NOW BRITNEY, YOU HATE HIME, YOU FIGHT ALL THE TIME!' she ignored her voice or reason and leaned in, closer, closer, she was an inch away from his lips now. She stopped to think. 'Do i want this? he wont know, he is asleep, just, just one...' she repeted that in her head. 'Just one...' She then closed the gap between their lips. She was kissing him. 'NO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING! YOUR BRITNEY MILLER! ARE YOU INSANE?' 'yes' she responded to her thoughts. 'yes i am' She parted and luckly, he didn't stir. She sighed in content, smiling like a goof ball. She checked the door and listend for a second, she still heard the teacher talking in the hall. She looked at Alvin and stood out of his bed, standing next to him. Now was her time to hypervate. "NONONONONONO DID I JUST KISS HIM?" she screemed only loud enough for Alvin to hear. His eyes opend half way, looking sleeply at her. "Britney?" he groggled, he was only half asleep, he probably wouldn't remember any of this tomorrow. "Alvin, go back to sleep" She wisperd, she started strocking him to sleep. Once he was fast asleep, She looked at him. 'one more won't hurt, right?' she asked herself. Her Conscience had given up on her and she leaned in again. Kissing him a little more passionatly than before. She desided to leave now. Britney got up and tiptoed out the door and back to her room. Her sisters were allready there. "britney, the teachers left hours ago, what have you been doing?" elenor asked a little conserned for her older sister. She responded wish a bright red blush sweeping across her nozzle. "britney?" her sisters asked in unison. "oww I KISSED ALVIN" she screemed, she froze, no sounds in the hall atall. "what?" Janette asked, it was NOT like britney to kiss alvin, not atall. "well, twice actually." she admitted. Her sisters looked dumbfounded. "why?" elenor asked, braking the silence. "ow i dunno, he well, looks cute when he is sleeping." She admitted. janette sat there looking at britney like she was a ghost. "ok, who one EARTH are you and what have you done with our britney?" elenor asked, not beliving she called Alvin cute. "i-i well, i guess i had feelings for him, and they were contained in me all along, i-i g-guess, they were growing so fast , they kinda, came out." She admitted. "say. the. 3. words. britney." elenor dimanded. "i-i-i well, i l-l-love h-him." she said in realization. janette and elenor smiled. they allways knew she loved him. she just wouldn't accept it. "night britt" the sisters chanted and tucked into bed. they all fell asleep.

The next morning, they where woken by a horn. "WAKE UP WAKE UP CHILDREN YOUR BREAKFAST IS READY" the teacher yelled. The chipmunks and chipettes met up, elenor and janette kept quite about last night and sat down. simon and janette where talking sciance junck, theadore and elenore talked food, and alvin and britney just sat quitley. Alvin allways let britney start the arguments they had because of the 'lady's first' rule. Britney couldn't bare to look at him, not after last night's event she had. All through the days activitys she was silent, never speeking to any one, not even the teachers that coached them. The ride home was what really made her nervouse. She was the last one on the bus/coatch as everyone got on. All seets were taken exept one, next to Alvin. She hesitated, then gave up. "c-can i sit here Alvin?" this shocked neerly everyone on the bus/coatch. Not because she was sitting next to Alvin, but because she ASKED! ALSO STUTTERD A LITTLE. Alvin eyed her for a second and gave an uneven nod. He was oviously notising she wasn't herself today. She was quite for a little while, Alvin glearing out the window without a care, Britney debating wether she should make a convosation with him. "So, Alvin? how was you weekend?" 'stupid stupid STUPID!' she yelled at herself. "eh, ok i guess," He responded, oviously wanting to end it there. 'just tell him here and now, what do you have to loose?' She gave up. "Alvin?" She said, wanting his full attention. "yea?" He said, eyes still fixed out the window. "i have s-something i n-need to t-tell you" She said, a little shacky. "yea?" Alvin turned to look at her, his ocean-blue eyes shining in the sun. "It's just th-that i-i sorta well umm 'Just spit it OUT ALLREADY' i l-love y-you." Everyone on the bus/coatch turned at steared at her in shock, Alvin's eyes shot to as large as plates as he steared at her, how was he ment to respond. "a-and l-last night, i had an idea t-to w-walk around th-the halls a-after lights o-out, a-and sorta k-kissed y-you t-twic-ce" She said, not making eye contact, she could only imagine his responce. Now the teachers were stearing in shock, even the driver pulled over. She slowly turned to him, just to see his reaction, his mouth was agape, his eyes larger than plates, stearing at her like she was a ghost. She had never seen him like this, and probably never will again. She panned her eyes to the others on the bus, keeping her head down. her sisters where giggling silently and giving her thumbs up, Alvin's brothers steard at her in confusion, the other studance stearing at her like alvin minus the gaping. the teachers where looking the same, and the driver had gotten out of his seat and was standing at the doors, also wide eyes. 'What was i thinking piling all this on him on the way home, i can't ever run out without getting lost or something' she thought, still scanning their faces. 'i probably broke him' she thought as her scanning landed on him. "sorry, forget i said anything" she sighed, looking at the floor in shame. The driver stopped leaning and started to drive, a little while later everyone went back to minding their own buisness. But her sisters, the chipmunks, and most of all, alvin, won't forget so easly. "Britney, you serious?" simon asked in a little shock. "ummm, y-yea" she replyed, she felt like crying right now. they turned and started to talk about erlier, britney turned to alvin, his expression was the same, she grabbed his hat, pulled it up a little a said "i understand if you don't feel the same way alvin, i just needed to get it out. it's been on my mind all day." she sighed, looking into his dreamy (shocked) ocean-blue eyes again, getting lost in them. She leaned in, no controll over her body no more, Alvin's eyes widend as she leaned in closer, then her lips met his. 'OH NO, THIS IS WORSE THAN LAST NIGHT, HE IS NOT SLEEPING NOW, HE CAN SEE WHAT YOU ARE DOING BRITNEY!' she ignored her Conscience's cry for her to stop, and after a min or two, she parted. everyone was looking now, but she ignored them "You don't haved to feel the same way Alvin, i just needed to tell you" she sighed, putting his hat back on his head an facing forwards again. Everyone could only imagine what was going through Alvin's mind at that moment.

When they got home, she sprinted away from the chipmunks, darting into her room and diving into her bed crying her eyes out. a few mins later, janette and simon came in. "britney?" simon said. "what you said and did has effected Alvin in more ways than one." simon told her. "y-y-yea *sniff* h-how?" Britney asked through sobbs. "He's spacing out alot more and dosen't here people talking to him, and when he dose he says yea yea without a care." Janette said softly. "you really need to talk to hin." simon added. "i-i-i can't f-face *sniff* him like this, h-h-he w-will probably h-hate me" britney sobbed. "well, you don't have a choice" and with that, simon and janette left, simon walking Alvin into the room and closing the door behind him, he didn't seem to notice britney. "alvin, i-i'm s-sorry, i shouldn't have dumped a-all that o-on you. Y-you deseerve better than me, and..." as Britney was bebbling, Alvin walked up to her, and sat infront of her. "w-what are y-you d-doing A-Alv-vi-" she couldn't finish her sentence as Alvin brushed his lips againsed hers. He parted after a few seconds. "b-but w-why?" britney asked, shocked by the kiss. "because, i love you to" he responded, kissing her again for longer. sometimes taking risks isn't a bad this afterall.


End file.
